Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10 = 4x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$